infinitiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Bob Wiki
The most amazing wiki with currently (and counting) pages about things you don't know (yet) Welcome! Bobwiki Flyer 1.png|Meet The Crew|link=Category:Characters|linktext=Joe is up to no good again. Infinitiverse.png|Where are we?|link=Infinitiverse|linktext=Find out where we are in the vast space known as the infinitiverse. Bobwiki Flyer 2.png|Surprise!|link=Special:Forum|linktext=You may want to see what's new or what's unnew on the forums. Bobwiki Flyer 3.png|Who is the Secret Creator?|link=The Secret Creator|linktext=Here's why you will never know... If you have something wildly more important to do than read about dozens of other universes and characters (incuding its new president that decides our fate), then go do it. When you are done with that, come back here to read this. Read the entire homepage and visit the links and you'll know what do do... The infinitiverse of Bob & Co. is presented here! The infinitiverse is everything that there is. Minus one. Or two, if you think about it. You probably don't know who Bob is. In fact, (as of January 12, 2012) 6.999999984 out of 7 people don't know! If you have heard of Bob, you can help us by adding and editing pages. Also, tell us in the comments if you now know about Bob so we can update the statistics. If you see a link to any page that has not yet been created but you would like to see, please tell us in the comments to make that page and we'll get right to it. If you don't like anything, also tell us in the comments or just fix it yourself! Please log in to your account before you make any changes. Also, no spammy spam or we will find you. If you choose to be a jerk and not even help out this wiki, at least vote in the poll. NOTICE: We are no longer making "Development" sections if there isn't anything relevant to say in them. Have an example of what not to do! Have a suggestion? Post it here! Have you ever created your own character but you have never had a chance to share it? Create one now! Be creative and have fun. Just follow the rules of character creating. Remember to log in before you create a page or edit anything so that we can give you suggestions on your character or just say thank you. We can also recommend your favorite wiki to other people so if you are looking for some support for your wiki, this is the place. Chatbox rules are the same as the third rule of character creation; don't teach new words. Also, stay on topic. Remember to tell your friends about this wiki! It's only destined to grow! This wiki is fully up and running, having created 50 pages in the last week. With your support, we can raise our tally even higher. One last thing: We have a system of what we call base characters. If a character is based off of someone else's idea, we'll keep a link handy. We'll also inform you of who/what the base character is, so hopefully we don't get wrapped up in legal matters, because there's a lot of people out there that have more money and power than we do. The Origin The History This is a fairly new project lauched only a little more than a year ago (2011) in late August (we started this wiki only five weeks ago). The story goes something like this: The Bob Fan Clup (yes, clup) needed support. In class, Mr. Euqorb (not real name) and Charles Broque (also not real name) decided that Bob was the best random name. It went from there. The Infinitiverse was invented, a character explosion ensued, and the project was set in perpetual motion. The Development Once it was off the ground, Charles Broque saw the end of the Bob Fan Clup and everything inside. The pages would fill, the Bobcomics would end, and it would be over. Luckily, Charles Broque attempted to steer the BFC in a new direction with a deleted ideas section. Over time, it metamorphosed into a character ideas section, and then a new characters section. What It Is Today Today, the BFC seems to have the goal of uniting all the content in that ever existed. That's when base characters were needed; we needed to borrow characters without stealing them. So, a spin was placed on the character and then it was plunked down into the world in line for receiving a purpose. Since it is about uniting content, and there's countless amounts of content out there, the world of Bob can only continue to grow. This wiki is up for internet access to said content. Since the base content is kind of like an advertisement, it's a win-win! Teh Nooz Find the lastest news in the infinitiverse here. The election is coming up! Find the Election News here! See what events are coming up next in the infinitiverse. Check out the Bob Event Calendar. The new background is up! You can obviously see it along the edges of the page. It took a total of 3 days to make. Want to see the map of where we live? See the Infinitiverse! The forums are up! Go see them here. Create your own character! First, see the rules of character creation here (you have to log in to edit).http://infinitiverse.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Forum Share the QR Code on the right on facebooks and twitters and all those newfound thingamajoes you call "social media". Don't be bad person. Because if you are, you can and will be blocked, depending on the crime (Penalties and Blocking). That's right. We run the loosest tight ship on the interwebnets. THE HALL OF SHAME (the list of terrible people who were banned forever) can be found here. The first Bobword puzzle is done! Try to solve it here. The Future For our next plans, look at the News and Announcements page in the forum. Get Started Who better to start with than... Poll Which Bob is your favorite? Prehistoric Bob Original Bob First Bob Dead Bob (don't vote for this one; it's just mean) Next Bob Current Bob Next up The next poll will be less of a poll but more of a voting booth. On March 2, you get to vote for the next president of the infinitiverse! Your votes will be counted toward the universe votes. Deadlines We've only got August 01 2013 00:00:00 EST until the deadline of 1000 pages... There's only March 02 2013 00:00:00 EST until the election! Latest activity Category:Browse